A banknote processing device of related art includes a pay-in section 200 such as that illustrated in FIG. 19A and FIG. 19B. The pay-in section 200 includes a holding section 200A in the shape of a box open at an upper face. A portion of the opening of the holding section 200A forms a banknote insertion port 200B.
A banknote intake port 200C for banknotes inserted into the holding section 200A is provided at the bottom of the holding section 200A on one end side thereof (for example a rear end side).
The pay-in section 200 is provided with pick-up rollers 201 of which a portion projects out from a rear wall of the holding section 200A, and a plate-shaped bill press 202 capable of sliding in the front-rear direction in a state parallel to the rear wall of the holding section 200A inside the holding section 200A.
A feed roller 203 and a gate roller 204 are provided facing each other in the front-rear direction close underneath the intake port 200C.
In practice, during banknote insertion, the bill press 202 of the pay-in section 200 is positioned in the vicinity of the front wall of the holding section 200A, and the opening of a portion between the bill press 202 and the and the rear wall of the holding section 200A forms the insertion port 200B.
In the pay-in section 200, banknotes BL are inserted into an area between the bill press 202 and the rear wall of the holding section 200A (also referred to as a banknote holding area) Ar10 through the insertion port 200B.
Then in the pay-in section 200, the bill press 202 slides so as to approach the rear wall of the holding section 200A, such that the banknotes BL are pressed against the pick-up rollers 201 and nipped between the bill press 202 and the pick-up rollers 201.
The banknotes BL pressed against the pick-up rollers 201 are separated one note at a time by rotation of the pick-up rollers 201, and are fed out downward toward the intake port 200C to be taken into the banknote processing device through the intake port 200C by the feed rollers 203 and the gate rollers 204.
In this manner, the banknote processing device takes in pay-in banknotes one note at a time (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2011-8412).